My little Warrior
by nikkidanielle14
Summary: AU:What happens when Prince Ranma falls in love with the warriors daughter Akane and she hates him.Revenge thats what!Akane now finds herself engaged to a possessive prince thats determined to make her his & her father killed by King Genma.Will love bloom
1. Chapter 1

Ranma and co. do not belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahasi.

If they did then I wouldn't be here now would I?

No I wouldn't be(:

This is also an Alternate Universe story(:

* * *

"Father!" A girls scream pierced through the battle ground as she jumped over dead bodies and dodged angry warriors of her enemy. Swords clanged together as they mixed in with battle cries of other soldiers. She was almost there, a couple of more feet away.

"Father!" She yelled once more as her short blue hair flowed through the wind and her strong legs carried her through the war lands. She couldn't let this happen.

"Father!"

***Oh no, King Genma has challenged him, and if he dies, I-I, oh no, I have to stop this***

She had almost reached the two battling men before a strong force had grabbed her by the waist and wisped her away. Her confusion rose as she looked up into beautiful pools of blue.

"Where do you think your going sweet heart?" A man with his hair in a pigtail asked as a playful smirk appeared on his face.

"Dammit prince Ranma, let me go! Me and my father both know your plan." The girl with short blue hair answered as she struggled out of his grasp. He tightened his grip on her waist and smirked even bigger.

"Oh wow Akane, someones getting a bit feisty. That's okay, that's another thing that makes you even cuter." Ranma said as he nuzzled her neck. She gave a small flinch as she tried to get out of his grip.

"Let me go!" She yelled as she elbowed him in the stomach. Ranma smiled more as he was pleased with her disobedient behavior.

"Thats my feisty little warrior,another reason why I love you so much." Ranma muttered into her ear as he started to drag her off the battle grounds. They had finally reached the other side, Akane still struggling in the strong mans arms. As the pigtailed man turned to talk to another solider, Akane took that moment to get away. She quickly kneed him in the stomach and made a run for it. He bellowed over in pain, one arm reaching out towards her as she ran out into the war grounds.

"Akane, hey get back here!" Ranma yelled as he watched her retreating form.

Once again Akane ran through the free for all war grounds and dodged all the attacks that were aimed at her. She suddenly gasped as she came to an abrupt stop. Tears flew down her face as she slowly walked up to her fathers bloody form on the floor.

"Father?" She whispered as she went and sat near her fathers body. She gently placed her soft hands on his face and cherished the soft feeling, ignoring the dark blood that stained her fingers. Her fathers eyes peered open and looked upon her features.

"Akane, I'm sorry, I have failed you. It is up to you, you can not let the Saotome's win. You can not let them control you. You must not let them take control over you." Her father spoke as he grasped his sword wound. A tear fell onto her fathers face, as she place a kiss on her fathers cheek.

"Don't worry father, they won't win, and I will avenge you, I will get revenge." She spoke as she finally let a sob slip through her throat. With that statement fulfilled, the wounded man slowly closed his eyes, and drifted into eternal sleep.

"Goodbye father." Akane whispered as she wiped a tear off of her face. She backed up a bit, her fathers death was making her angry, those bastereds, they had killed her father, she would get revenge. Her thoughts were soon interrupted as a painful strike went through her back. She looked down at her stomach as she made out to be the tip of a sword coming out of her stomach. Fresh red blood dripped out of her mouth as she slowly looked up to the sword holder. It was one of Prince Ranma and King Genma's soldiers. She gasped for air as she coughed up blood all over the ground.

"Whats wrong with you!" Yelled a familiar voice. She looked up once more to see King Genma yelling at the solider. He quickly thrust his sword into the solders back and watched as the solders body fell limply to the ground. She quickly started crawling away from her enemy, to an unknown direction. What was she going to do, her father was dead, and if those Saotome's caught her, she knew what would happen. Since King Genma's son was so madly in love with her, she knew she knew she would be married off as soon as she stepped into that kingdom. Her thoughts were once again interrupted as he crawling came to a stop and she bumped into a strong figure. The pain was getting to her and her vision was going blurry. She slowly gazed up into the figure she hit. She could barley make out the face of a smirking Ranma as she fell into the darkness.

"Look who came crawling back." Ranma said as he wrapped his arms around the small girls form and held her in his arms.

"Haha, looks like I finally won." Ranma muttered as he started to walk back to his side of the battle field.

Akane drifted of to dream land, which was not only dream land, but memory lane as well. The first thing that drifted into her mind was early that morning.

* * *

_Flashback_

"_Akane dear, please come here." whispered her father as he motioned for her to take a seat next to him on the floor. She did as she was told._

"_Yes father, what is it?" Akane asked as she looked questioningly at her father._

"_Akane, as you know, Prince Ranma Saotome is in love with you." _

"_Father, how could I forget?" She asked_

"_Well,there is some very important things that I need to inform you on, I wouldn't tell you before, because I didn't want you to worry, but I think its time for you to know." Her father explained. Akane nodded, wanting to hear more._

_The man continued, as he gave a small nod in reply._

_Akane, the thing you don't know, is that me and King Saotome were once best friends, and when I say best friends I mean best friends, we were like brothers. So anyway, before we had a fight, I wrote a will stating that if I ever died that he would have the right to choose the man you marry, and when you marry. Her eyes went onto shock._

"_S-So your saying, t-that if you die then he has the right to make me marry Ranma!" Akane panicked as her father gave a quick sad nod._

"_Yes Akane, but the fight that we had years ago, just destroyed a lot of things, and he is the one that possesses the will." Her father spoke. Akane gazed in complete shock._

"_Not only that, but I just had a guard come and tell me that the Saotome's are coming in for ambushing as we speak. They just reached our lands and are about to attack the King Higoroshi's kingdom, this is their strategy Akane, they are going to try and kill me to win you. That is why you must be prepared, for anything." Akane gave a curt nod._

"_Don't worry father, I won't put my guard down, I will fight till the end." Akane spoke with confidence._

_Soun gave a soft confident smile_

"_At-ta girl, now hurry, we have to move to the war lands." and with that father and daughter went out to war._

_As the past memory passed by,Akane fell into another memory._

* * *

_Akane fought hard in the war, her arms and legs cut up from some past fights with other soilders. She dashed towards one of her comrades_

"_Yuki! Are you okay?" She asked as she helped her friend up._

"_Yeah." he replied "It was that damn Saotome, I've heard hes one of the strongest ones out there!" Yuki said as he grasped his wound._

"_Saotome? You mean the kings son? I never knew he fought in these battles." Akane said as she pulled a piece of hair behind her ear._

"_I do, I like to fight for my kingdom." A dark voice said as a body approached her from behind. She swiftly turned to face the man._

_She got into a fighting position as she unsheathed her sword once more, prepared to fight till the end._

"_ha ha, you want to fight do you?" The man spoke as he too pulled his sword out. "My name is Ranma Saotome, also known as prince Ranma." The man said as he got into a fighting position. Akane smirked_

"_My name is Akane Tendo, my father is the leader of the army for King Higoroshi's Kingdom, I am the strongest in my family, so don't think I'll do easy on you because you are the prince." she spoke _

"_So your a feisty little tomboy warrior, a cute one at that, hm this seems interesting.I hope your as strong as you say you are , I would love to see a girl try and beat me at comatbat." He said as he walked up a bit towards her._

"_Fine lets fight then!" She yelled as she lunged at him. He barley dodged her quick attack as he leapt back and landed on his feet._

"_Your a quick one aren't you?" Ranma said as he got in for a hit. He managed a hit on the side of her stomach as she two got a hit into his arm. The two both lunged at each other for a couple of moments before they both landed on the ground exhausted. _

"_RETREAT!" yelled a voice from one of the sides._

_Ranma looked in the direction of the scream and gave a smile. He slowly walked up to Akane and looked her in the face. She flinched as he grasped her face and pressed his lips on hers._

"_Until next time my little warrior." Ranma said as he gave a wink and dashed off back to his side. Akane stared dumb folded at the retreating side. She then slowly walked back to her fathers side._

"_Akane, are you hurt? Come lets go clean your wounds we may have another war tonight."_

* * *

_As the memory faded, thoughts about her fathers death came into her mind, that also formed into a dream. _

_Akane walked in complete darkness, but where was she? A bright light shined down on her, blinding her beautiful orbs of chocolate. She shifted in the light and looked down at her clothing. She was wearing a white puffy wedding dress, with blood stains all over it, and a bloody knife in her hands. She dropped the knife in complete shock. The bloody girl then looked around the room and noticed a red stained figure on the floor. Her fears started to build up as she began to recognize the figure._

_***Please, no, please don't let that be who I think it is.*** Akane thought as she proceeded to the figure. Her face broke as she saw that it was her father. Clapping was then heard behind her. She swiftly turned around to Ranma._

"_Akane! You did it! You killed daddy to marry me! See, I knew all along you loved me, and now we can be together forever." Ranma said as he approached her. _

"_I-I didn't do that." She muttered in hurt._

"_But my dear, you did." he said with a smile._

"_No I didn't, you or someone else did, I would never kill my father and especially for you!" Akane screamed._

"_Oh Akane, how could you give me so much credit when your the one that jammed the knife through him while screaming 'I love Ranma, and if I have to kill you to get permission from you then that's what I'll do.' Ranma imitated._

"_N-No, that can't be, I-I, there is no way," She stuttered.. Ranma came behind her and turned her around._

"_I know it will be hard for a while, but you will get use to the idea of being with me, every waking moment. We will be so happy together." Ranma said as he wiped a blood spot off her face. She struggled out of his grip, her panic becoming worse._

"_Your lying! Your lying! FATHER!" He wrapped his arms around her hips as he leaned into her for a kiss._

"_FATHER!"_

* * *

_out of the dream_

"FATHER!" Akane screamed as she quickly shot out of bed. She then grabbed her stomach in pain as she laid back down. She looked down at her torso. She was covered in nothing except bandage wrappings, blood staining through. Akane then looked around the room. It had to be the most fanciest room she had ever been in. The walls were a dark moonlight blue, the top of the walls trimmed with white. The carpet a deep ocean blue. The room was as big as her room,kitchen, and bathroom put together. On the right of her they had a dark brown end table, and on the left, a couple of feet away was a balcony. In front of her was a big wide wardrobe, with what seemed like it held over one hundred outfits. Near the wardrobe was a door, that was bathroom.

The door clicked and the handle turned, showing that someone was coming. She prepared herself and got her hands on a fighting position as she sat up in the bed she was laying in. Ranma walked in the room in a red chinese shirt and black pants. He was also holding a trey with new bandages, medicines, and herbs.

"Dang, my little warrior is still on guard even when shes hurt and in the loving home and bedroom of me." Ranma said jokingly as he walked up to her. Still she never let her guard down.

"Yeah letting my guard down in my enemies home is the first thing I want to do." She said sarcasticly as she watched what he was doing. He gave a small laugh as he grabbed some bandages.

"I have some very important news for you." He said as he prepared some herbs. Akane looked at him suspiciously.

"And what would that be?" She asked with curiosity.

* * *

A long first chapter, well how do you like that.

He he, I just had to make a fan fiction with Ranma being the controlling prince.

Yeah, I love alternate universes!:)

Anyway, I know its a bit confusing right now, but the next chapter will explain a lot more, like how Ranma fell in love with her, some other times they saw each other, and her childhood, so yeah it will explain a lot more.

Anyway, if ya'll have any questions then don't hesitate to ask, because I will be sure to answer.

Review and I'll update.

Also if you review then I'll return the favor and review one of your stories!(:


	2. Chapter 2

Ranma and co. do not belong to me they belong to Rumiko Takahasi.

If they did then I wouldn't be here now would I?

No I wouldn't be(:

This is also an Alternate Universe story(:

* * *

Brown eyes glared at deep blue ones, a mad pout verses a small smile."Hmp, and what would that be?" Akane questioned as she turned the other way. Ranma gave a smile as he put the trey down.

"I arranged plans, talked to some people, and our wedding will be in one week! Isn't that good news?" Akane's eye ticked in irritation. Ranma looked confused as he looked closer at her. "Whats wrong? Why aren't you saying anything." She put her head down, refusing to look at him any longer.

"W-Why?" Ranma's face grew even more confused.

"Why what?"

"Why me! Why did you pick me! There's a million other girls in this kingdom, many more beautiful girls! So why on earth did you pick your enemy's soldier to marry!" Ranma's eyes turned serious as he slowly grasped her chin and looked into her eyes.

"Akane, you have something more than what those girls have. You have fire, determination,and your not scared to get dirty. You fight for what you believe in, and never give up. Besides, your a million times more beautiful than any of those girls. The most beautiful of them all. So don't you ever ask me why I picked you, I picked you because your you, and that's all you need to know." She swiped away his hand and looked the other direction.

"Then how did you come up with this plan to force me into marriage with you." Ranma smirked

"That was pretty easy, my pop and your dad use to be best friends, so my pop told me one day about it when I mentioned you. Our fathers were practically brothers, they did everything together. So your father made a will, that if he ever had a daughter unmarried by the time of his death, that my father would have the right to choose her groom. They soon had a huge fight about something stupid and moved on. That's when they met up on the battle field, that's where I fell in love with you, and that's when my father found this." Ranma said as he pulled out the will. Akane stared at the will in his hands, slowly reading it.

"You Jerk!" She screamed as she jumped on top of him, trying to strangle him. "You harass me for three years, kill my father, kidnap me, then try and force me into marriage! I'm going to kill you!" Ranma did nothing except stare up into her eyes, a little smile on his face. He then suddenly flipped her over, him now resting on top of her. "Get off of me!"

Ranma laughed as he pressed his lips on hers, deepening the kiss as he twirled a piece of her soft blue hair in between his fingers. Akane struggled through his kiss, doing anything to get away, but nothing worked. She was too weak from her stomach injury. Ranma pulled back from the kiss and smiled. "I'd love to continue doing this but your wound opened up and your bleeding all over me. Come on my little tomboy, lets fix up these wounds."

"Stupid perverted jerk!" She whispered as Ranma picked her up and placed her on the bed. She looked down as her bandages, blood gushing out of them. She gave a small sigh as he unwrapped her bandages and grabbed the tray.

"Here, cover your breasts with this." Ranma said as he handed her a blanket.

"Wow, that's a surprise, your not gonna look at me." Ranma gave a chuckle as he started putting medicines on her wound.

"First of all, that would be wrong to just look at you when your in so much pain, second off I can look at you all I want on our wedding night." With a smirk he looked at her. "And third of all, I looked at you when I wrapped your wounds earlier." Akane growled and tried to hit him upside the head but was sadly caught by a strong hand. "Now now Akane, no need to get abusive.

"Yes there is a need to get abusive you sick pervert." With a 'hmp' she looked around the room, just in time to see the will sitting on the bed. Akane smirked ' He should know better than to trust me, if I get my hands on that will and tear it up, then I don't have to marry him.' Akane thought as she kept her eye on him. With Ranma standing up and at least five feet away with his back turned to her she swiftly grabbed for the will.

He turned around and spotted her right in the act. "Akane, what do you think your doing?"

"If you don't have this will then there will be no wedding. Am I right?" Ranma didn't answer he just grabbed the will without her seeing. "What the heck!" She yelled as she saw Ranma with the will.

"Sneaky Akane, but not sneaky enough." Ranma said as he walked back by her, while putting the paper in his pocket. He stole a quick peck from her lips and walked towards the door. " I'll bring dinner in for you in about an hour, I've also ordered for some servants to get some special medicine for your wound, it will heal you in a couple of days and all trace of pain will be gone. I have some work to do, so I'll come and see you at dinner. Until then my beautiful fiancee." Ranma smiled and closed the door. As Akane sat there she could hear a key lock the door. All escaping was hopeless until she could get out of this bedroom.

* * *

**A/N: Hello readers, sorry I haven't updated in a while. I was having a little trouble with this chapter but I finally got it up. Please review! Thanks!  
**

**You review one of my stories then I'll return the favor and review one of yours!**


End file.
